


Two Pink Lines

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [3]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Brothers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friendship, Morning Sickness, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent Daryl, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Timestamp, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months have passed since Avery and Daryl's one night stand and it seems life has some unexpected plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Two of these scenes are bit redone from my one-shot Unexpected Blessings. I consider these more in line with the story than what I wrote and posted almost a year ago as the story has now grown in my head and I feel I know the characters better now.

June 19, 2012-June 22, 2012

Avery closed her eyes softly as she stayed bent over the toilet at Taylor's house. The one he was sort of sharing with Maggie though Maggie hadn't moved in yet she may as well have because she stayed at Taylor's more than she stayed at her own apartment.

Though neither Taylor or Maggie were home right now. Taylor had taken Maggie out for the night as it was their three month anniversary and Avery was pretty certain tonight was the night he was going to propose or at least that is what Beth had told her when they had lunch a few days ago. Beth had said Taylor had went to Hershel just last week and asked for Maggie's hand in marriage and Hershel had agreed reluctantly.

Thus that meant Avery was the sibling that Taylor had chosen for babysitting duty of his four children and luckily for Avery, Beth had agreed to come and help though Avery was sure Beth had only agreed so that she could bug Maggie as soon as the happy couple arrived back because Beth was a romantic at heart like that and maybe Avery would have been more like that too had she not been burned by Chet.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Beth asked from where she sat behind Avery, having been holding her hair the entire hour they had spent in the bathroom while Avery puked. 

Avery glared at that suggestion, "No," she lied as her mind did go back to two months ago and the drunken one night stand with a man she hadn't seen since then. Having gone to avoiding his usual hangouts because she hadn't wanted to see him. "I'm not pregnant. It's food poisoning or something."

"If it's food poisoning you've had it for four days now Avery," Beth spoke and there was something more there in her tone. A hint of doubt. "It's been two months since Jessica's wedding and you came to my apartment the morning after complaining about how you had drunkenly had sex with...."

"I know who I had sex with," Avery cut Beth off getting a bit harsh as she stood up and walked to the sink where she turned the water faucet on and bent down, throwing some water on on her face. "But I'm not pregnant," she said again once she stood back up and reached for the hand towel hanging nearby to wipe her face off. "I'm not pregnant," she repeated knowing deep down she could be. She hadn't been on her birth control and they hadn't used protection in the heat of the moment and somehow it had slipped Avery's mind until the night after when she had been brushing her teeth that she hadn't gotten the plan b pill and well since then she had just been praying. Praying she wasn't pregnant and praying for a period that was two months late, though it had to be late because of her stressing over being pregnant.

She didn't want to be pregnant so she wasn't. There was no way in hell she had fucked her entire life up in one single night by getting pregnant by a Dixon brother. It was the last thing she wanted, a baby who even carried that name. Nor did she want either brother in her life either but well if she was pregnant she highly doubted Daryl would do anything. He'd probably be a deadbeat dad who'd leave her with a kid whose last name meant trouble in this town.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test then?" Beth asked as she too stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and Avery hated the look that was in Beth's blue eyes. A look of judgement.

Avery shook her head no at that, though she remained silent.

"You've had your period then?" Beth questioned again in Avery's silence.

Once again Avery shook her head no, though this time she chose to speak. "I don't need a pregnancy test okay. I'm not pregnant, end of discussion Elizabeth Victoria Greene," she muttered out before turning to leave the bathroom, hoping none of the kids had awoke in the hour she had been on and off throwing up.

"I think you're just in denial," Beth spoke as she followed Avery out of the bathroom. "And if that's how you want to live for awhile longer then you go ahead Avery Laurel Hanson."

Avery just turned her head to give Beth a glare but she was glad that for now this conversation was over and well she was trying to convince herself that Beth wasn't lying and that she wasn't in denial. She just wasn't pregnant and Beth was wrong. She'd get her period any day now.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning, Avery sat up in her bed quickly as she felt her stomach turning and well the stomach turning was the whole reason she was up in the first place. She had been woken by the intense need to hurl out the contents of her stomach.

Moving from the bed quickly she ran down the hall to her bathroom, not even having time to shut the door. Just having time to bend down over the toilet before what was left of last nights dinner and a bit of stomach acid came back up.

Though of course Avery didn't move from her spot and it was probably a good thing she didn't because she wound up getting sick three more times in the span of thirty minutes and Avery reckoned by then she had emptied all of what was on her stomach because the urge to get sick passed for the time being and so she allowed herself to stand. Flushing the toilet as she did so.

Going to the sink she took several deep breaths before washing out her mouth with handfuls of water and after she had done that she left the bathroom, heading back to her room where she looked at the clock on her bedside table. A clock that told her it was eight in the morning.

"Shit," Avery cursed out loud as her brain kept reminding her of Beth's words last night. Word on her being pregnant and of course here she was another day and still getting sick. Another day and still no period.

Reaching for her phone she knew what she wanted to do but well she hesitated in doing that, instead opting to check her instagram feed, though of course the moment she went to instagram she was reminded of what she was trying to avoid, in the form of Kate's newest picture of Lennon Skylar Walker Hanson, the baby boy she had given birth to just five days ago.

Shaking her head Avery exited the app and went to her contacts where she found Beth's name and she began to type up a message to Beth knowing Beth was probably up or would be soon.

Come by my apartment asap. Bring multiple pregnancy tests.

After sending the text, Avery laid her phone back down before laying on the bed herself and just as her mind started to wonder, ponder a life with a baby her phone alerted her to a text message and she reached over for it, seeing that Beth had already texted her back.

Be there as soon as I shower. You finally realize I'm right???

Rolling her eyes Avery decided to ignore it and she laid her phone back down. Of course even with her asking Beth to bring multiple pregnancy tests maybe she wanted to live in denial a bit longer. Until she had the results of all the pregnancy tests she wouldn't admit that Beth was right.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Avery looked up at Beth nervously as she sat on a closed toilet lid, waiting on the results from the fourth and final test that Beth had brought. The first three had all given her the same results and now well now she wanted to just be fucking stubborn and take the fourth one just to be sure, just to make sure the other three hadn't been mistakes.

Hearing the timer that she had sitting on the counter with the tests go off Avery nearly jumped but she looked away from Beth and reached for the test, looking warily at the answers it gave her.

"Well?" Beth asked and Avery could feel the blonde's gaze one her.

Avery softly sighed to herself as she kept staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand, "I...I...I'm...fucked," she muttered unable to even say the words out loud. "I'm fucked," she finally spoke handing the positive pregnancy test to Beth.

Taking the test from Avery, Beth just looked down at it carefully and to Avery it looked like she had already known what it would say. "Maybe it's a mistake."

"It's not," Avery shook her head knowing the results weren't a mistake now. "I'm two months late and that's positive," she said not pointing out that the other three tests had also been positive because Beth knew that too. She had seen the others. "There is no other mistake other than what's growing inside of me," she spoke as she stood from the closed toilet lid "My baby is the only mistake in this room."

Beth visibly frowned at that, "Are you going to tell him?" she asked and Avery knew that Beth meant Daryl. 

"I'm going to have too aren't I?" Avery asked a bit bitterly because she knew in this small town nothing was able to be kept a secret for long and if she didn't tell Daryl he'd just hear it from someone else eventually and he deserved to hear it from her. He deserved to know they were having a baby.

"Honestly I think I'm more scared to tell my family," she continued as she sighed. She figured telling Daryl would be easy because he'd probably just tell her to deal with the kid herself but her family well they were ultra conservative even if they had accepted Mac being gay and even if her mom drank on occasion.

They'd freak out at her being twenty-one and pregnant outside of marriage. They had freaked out when Isaac and Taylor had made the same mistakes with Nikki and Natalie though the only difference in Avery's case was that she wasn't dating Daryl. At least then they couldn't force a marriage or at least Avery didn't think they could.

Beth frowned at that but before she said anything Avery felt Beth pulling her into a hug and Avery accepted it. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she tightened her grip on Avery and to Avery she sounded genuine in her words

"I'm sorry too," Avery whispered back as she felt her voice crack and she closed her eyes as she felt tears pooling in them. She hated that she was close to tears right now but she really didn't see a proper way with dealing with how majorly she had fucked up her life.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl groaned loudly as he moved out from under the hood of the truck he was working on. A truck that at the moment was being a damn piece of shit by refusing to work and of course he hadn't yet figured out what was wrong with it, though he knew he had to be close because fucking hell it couldn't be that hard though it seemed like every vehicle that Merle gave him was hard to fix after awhile. It was like Merle knew how to break things or get them close to breaking and then he'd pawn the pieces of shit to Daryl.

"Fucking bastard," he growled as he shut the hood of the truck hard, though he didn't have long to stew in his anger. Because it seemed the universe hated him and he was getting a visitor if the car pulling into his driveway was anything to go by.

Raising his eyebrow when the car parked and he watched Avery get out of the car he leaned against his piece of shit truck as he wiped his hands off on a towel that was nearby.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit Avery?" Daryl asked her as he watched her walk closer to him. "Haven't seen you in months and I was starting to get the feeling you wanted to keep it that way."

Avery laughed at that comment as she looked down, "Maybe I did," she said confirming what he had thought.

"Then why come around if you wanted to not see me?" Daryl asked curiously as he watched as Avery stayed looking down and he got the distinct feeling that whatever she was here for he probably wasn't going to like.

"Can we go inside?" Avery finally asked when she looked back up at him. "Much rather have this conversation somewhere more comfortable and private."

Nodding his head Daryl just looked Avery over once more before leading the way inside his trailer and once Avery was inside he shut the door behind her. "I'd offer you a drink but I think all that's left is beer and it's probably too early in the day to be getting drunk."

"Couldn't drink it even if you did offer it to me," Avery said and Daryl raised an eyebrow at that comment though he didn't question it because maybe she had given up drinking after waking up in bed beside him and seeming a bit disturbed by it, then again she could have just been disturbed at the fact that somehow during the night when they had slept they had found a way to get all cuddled together.

"So why are you here?" Daryl questioned as he walked to the couch and sat down. "You've been avoiding me for reasons so why break them?"

Avery again looked away from Daryl as she began to nervously pace on the spot at his words and he was afraid at this rate she'd walk a hole into the floor of his trailer, which was the last thing he really needed on top of his piece of shit truck.

"I don't even know the best way to say this," Avery finally spoke as she looked back at him and shook her head. It was then though that Daryl noticed the tears that were going down her cheek and the feeling of whatever this was not being good returned. "I mean I had a speech planned out but now it's just failing me," she laughed out though it was bitter sounding. "It's probably better if I just give you this," she said before reaching into a side pocket on her jeans, getting something out of it and handing it over to Daryl fairly quickly.

Taking the item from her, Daryl held it in his hands as he looked at it for a few moments before realization hit him on what he was looking at and why there was two pinks lines staring up at him. It was a pregnancy test or as Merle called it a piss stick of doom and Merle had always been afraid of getting one of 'em from a woman one day because he was always out there having unprotected sex with any woman that would have him and yet Daryl had, had unprotected sex once and now here he was being handed one. Though then again with every other woman he had been with he had used protection because he was scared of getting a disease because they had been some woman Merle had sat him up with which meant they were probably prostitutes.

But with Avery he hadn't used anything, had been careless from being drunk and he figured she was probably clean and maybe he had also figured she was on birth control too. Hoped they wouldn't be in a situation like they were right now.

"Y...you're pregnant?!" Daryl asked once he found he could speak and he looked up at her questioningly. "You're sure this wasn't just a fluke or somethin'?"

Avery shook her head as she reached up to wipe away her tears, "It's not a fluke," she said sadly. "I took four tests two days ago and they all came back positive and then today I had blood work done at my doctor's office. I'm pregnant," she nodded her head trying to come off as strong though she really was failing.

Swallowing hard at her words, Daryl thought for sure he was going to be sick but he refused to show any kind of weakness around her. Not when she was clearly struggling to hang on herself.

"You gonna keep it?" Daryl asked her as he locked eyes with her. "You gonna keep our baby?" he questioned feeling a bit odd in saying our baby even though it was their baby. They had made a baby out of one drunken encounter.

It was a baby he hadn't even really thought he'd ever have. Yeah he loved children but he was forty-three now and he had ruled out having a baby ten years ago, the possibility getting slimmer the older he got but yet now here he was facing the reality that no, he was going to have a baby if she kept it.

"I can't kill it," Avery shook her head at his questions, giving him an answer to them. "I'm not the type of person who could just kill my mistake even if I don't particularly want it," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Though there is always adoption. I got pamphlets about it when I went to the doctor today."

Daryl snarled his nose up at that idea. "Ain't gonna put my baby up for adoption," he told her sounding firm in what he said and he saw the surprised look she gave him. Like she hadn't expected him to have such a reaction. "Not going to help you through your pregnancy and get attached to it only for you to give it up to some strangers who very well could be worse off and just actin' nice to get a baby."

"You don't have to help me," Avery told him as she shook her head. "I didn't...I don't expect you too. I only told you I was pregnant before you heard it from someone else. I...I don't need you in our kids life if you don't want to be," she said and the way she looked and sounded...well it sound like she had really expected him not to want to be involved.

"Is that what you think?!" Daryl asked her feeling a bit hurt and angry that she'd just assume something like that. That he wouldn't want to be there for his child.

When Avery only nodded her head yes, he rolled his eyes slightly as he felt the hurt and anger both grow.

"I ain't like that," Daryl defended as he laid the pregnancy test down on the coffee table. "Ain't some man who's just gonna walk away from something I made. Ain't gonna make you do it alone like some piece of shit would do. It's my kid and it's my responsibility," he sighed as he shook his head now. "I'm man enough to step up to that plate," he said and it was true even if maybe he was scared shitless for a lot of reasons.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna do what's right?" Merle asked as he eyed Daryl and Daryl couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice in calling Merle as soon as Avery left and asking his brother to come over.

But Daryl was still reeling from what Avery told him and as pathetic as he was a part of him wanted Merle to lean on even if he doubted Merle would give him what he wanted. It wasn't in Merle's nature.

"And what's the right thing?" Daryl asked though he knew what his brother meant. Merle was asking if he was going to marry Avery.

Merle just gave Daryl a look as he shook his head, "Now baby brother I know you ain't dumb," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You gonna marry the bitch or let her have a bastard baby?"

Going silent Daryl chewed on his lip as he contemplated that choice. He knew in the end he'd probably go with the first one or he'd have too. He knew how Avery's parents were from when Jessica had dated Merle. They'd make them get married once they knew about the baby. They'd put pressure on him much like they had put pressure on Merle to dump Jessica though Merle never caved and in the end it had been Jessica who had ended things.

"I guess I'll marry her," Daryl said as he looked down at his hands. "It's the right thing to do, right?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. He did figure it was the right thing to do besides helping her but he wanted Merle's reassurance.

"The right thing to do would have been to put a condom on but that's done past," Merle laughed as he shook his head not giving Daryl what he wanted. "And here I thought I'd be the one with a child before being married."

Daryl just rolled his eyes not even surprised that Merle didn't reassure him. He never had so why would he start now?

"Don't tell dad yet though," Daryl pleaded knowing he didn't want their dad to know, not yet. Hell him never finding out would be good but that wasn't an option though he knew. The old man though would just make him feel worse about this situation, make him feel like a failure much like he had his whole life.

Daryl had always been the one who got the brunt of Will's anger even if Merle too had experienced it, he had gotten worse when Merle left and Daryl now had to live with damn scars on his back as a reminder of what Will had put him through.

Merle just shook his head, "Old man is going to find out eventually," he stated as he locked eyes with Daryl. "Figured it might as well be from me instead of you," he said which relieved Daryl slightly. "But I'll wait a few days. Let you come to terms with it before I tell the old man."

Smiling a bit at that Daryl felt a bit at ease just from that, though he did doubt the last part of Merle's words. He wasn't sure he'd ever come to terms with it. Not when he knew this baby complicated everything.


End file.
